


Water Fight

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Character, Intersex Hange Zoë, Kinktober 2018, No Smut, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: It's time for Hange to get a bath.Written for Kinktober.





	Water Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day 24... But it's more cute than anything.
> 
> Prompt: shower/bath

I glare at Hange as they splash me with their dirty bath water. I should have hit them harder when I knocked them out earlier.

“Hange, quit being a shit!” I snap, glad I had taken the time to undress. At least my clothes were still clean.

“You don’t understand! I’m close to a breakthrough, Levi!” Hange struggles in the bathtub, fighting against me.

I sigh in irritation. Water is everywhere. I’m going to have to clean the bathroom.

“You need a bath, Shitty-Glasses! You were starting stink up the whole building!”

Hange stops struggling and crosses their arms, now apparently giving me the silent treatment. Fine. I don’t give a fuck. This is a public service.

I wash their body, ignoring the squeak they make when my hands clean their groin.

I can’t even really describe their groin area. They’re intersex. They have both sexes or a cross between them. I’m not sure. Hange described it to me once when we first started dating, but I don’t care about which sex they are.

It never even comes up. Hange is asexual. They don’t like sex. Which is fine, because I don’t care about sex much either. I don’t care about having kids, fucking… any of it. If I want to get off, most of the time I’ll masturbate.

Hange sighs and grabs my hand after I finish washing their legs. I glance at them and they grinning deviously.

“Don’t you dare,” I start, narrowing my eyes.

Hange laughs and pulls me into the tub before I can protest further. This tub is too fucking big. Hange twists us so I’m under them. Gods fuck.

I glare at them and pinch their nipple irritably. Hange squeaks and glares at me. I smirk.

Hange kisses me, biting my lower lip. “You’re such an ass, shorty.”

“Keep talking and I’ll drown you.” I threaten.

“You would be lonely without me.” Hange is calling my bluff… and they’re right. I won’t drown them.

I do splash them with bath water. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Be sure to check out my other Levihan fic.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
